


Forever Mine

by summer01



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer01/pseuds/summer01
Summary: Before leaving for Sydney, Lucas had promised he would not let himself be involved in a love affair. The goal is only one: raise money to help the cost of treatment for his mother. However, as he let his guard down, a guy with beautiful eyes like diamonds, had bewitched him into love.Eliott, a wealthy guy from France, approached Lucas with prejudice. However, his vigilance broke when he found a soft and sweet figure. Eliott was sure Lucas was as innocent as he showed. But, in fact Lucas wasn't as innocent as Eliott thought.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad English ...

**Sydney, Australia**

Lucas's body froze as he felt the guy's hands begin to explore his body. The guy whispered something into Lucas's ear and pushed it towards the sofa.

  
"Lucas, I've been waiting for a long time like this"

  
"No!" Lucas snapped, leaning back. Froze up. This is not what he wants. He did not come all the way here just to end up in bed or rather on the sofa. With all the strength he still had, he pushed the guy as hard as he could until the figure stumbled against the table. Lucas took the opportunity to stand up and tidy up his slightly wrinkled shirt. Then, Lucas looked up to look at the guy who was standing with a confused face.

  
"What is this!" the guy shouted

  
"I must go home"

  
"Why? Is my offer not enough for you? "

"I work for you, not to serve you in bed"

  
"But you like it "the guy smiled slyly

  
"No. I've never liked it. I hate every time you do that disgusting thing to me ”

  
"Disgusting? But you never refused "

  
"You're my boss! What can I do. You threatened me with all those horrible threats, and I went away from home to work to make money, not to end up in prison on the threat of falsely accusing. What can i do. I can still be silent all this time, because I really need money. But not anymore, I don't care. You can report me to the police station, because it's far better than having to serve a disgusting man like you! " Lucas picked up his duffel bag on the sofa and walked to the door, but the guy held him.

"Are you rejecting me?"

  
"I've rejected you from the start"

  
"You know I don't like being rejected. And you can't refuse me because I've given you a job "

  
"How arrogant you are, you jerk!" Lucas pushed the guy. And get out of there. He could hear the guy shouting at him from behind.

"Listen, Lucas. I swear your life will never be calm. I don't accept what you did to me, just look ... how are you going to live your life here. Damn, damn whore! "

  
Lucas doesn't need another trigger. With anger he left the luxury apartment. His hands trembled, his whole body felt helpless. He was afraid that the guy would report him to the police station for what he had not done. But the man is able to do everything with the money he has, even if he has to pay the police for fake criminal acts.

___

**Two Days Later**

Lucas walked between tables filled with the sound of conversation as he delivered drinks to a pair of lovers sitting on the terrace overlooking the dock. The night was beautiful, Sydney's sky was studded with stars and the cool night's wind was very refreshing, so the terrace of the cafe was filled with people from all walks of life. Smiling kindly, he handed over their order and left to serve the other visitors.

Café Sydney, where Lucas has been a waiter for five months. The place is located on the rooftops of Customs House with amazing views of the pier. It has a delicious food menu, complete with a comfortable lounge, room for private dining, and also a terrace that looks amazing at night. Lucas returned with a tray of food in his hands. Passing table after table to serve the visitors. Lucas was very grateful for this work, he did not care about the glances of admiration from the people around him. The purpose of Lucas's arrival in Australia was only one, he wanted to make as much money as possible.

"I'm going home now" Lucas put on his jacket and left cafe after midnight. He could not control his eyes from feeling sleepy earlier. He was so tired. However, he was shocked by a voice he did not expect.

"Hello, baby"

  
The guy, Maurice. A guy from France who has been his boss for two months. Aside from working at Café Sydney, Lucas also works as a private driver on his days off. Only part time job. And Maurice is the boss. He didn't even care if Lucas had to be his driver one day a week, and he paid Lucas a huge salary. That was one of the reasons Lucas was interested, when Maurice offered him a job. But now, Lucas is no longer the driver. That night's events made him decide not to work with that jerk anymore.

  
"What are you doing here?"

  
"I want to take you home" Maurice smiled, as if he had forgotten what happened that night.

  
"What is this? Do you want to be my driver now? Wow, for a Maurice who has sky-high pride, wants to be the driver of a cafe waiter like me, "Lucas quipped. He did not care, because he hated Maurice

  
"What the hell, Lucas. I'm being nice to you, but this is your reply! ”

  
"Be nice? What are you good at? Harass me? Dropping my pride just because I need money? Is that what you mean? ”Lucas walked away, leaving Maurice shocked by such blunt words.

Lucas doesn't care. He still heard Maurice babble behind him while shouting. He could not stand the guy's behavior towards him. He gave up not because he was afraid, but because he wanted to protect himself. Working with him, like he sold himself to Maurice.

When he got home, Lucas washed his face with warm water and saw the reflection of his reflection in the bathroom mirror. People always say that he is very small. Yes, he acknowledged that. It is easy for others to fight with his small physique. And he hates that fact. Even though some people say ‘Lucas, you know you are so cute and adorable’, but for some people who have power out there, he's physically a weakness for himself. He can't fight, can't fight. Even without fighting, he always loses before the war. Not only because he could not fight, but also his pride that always fell trampled by powerful people out there. He has suffered so much abuse since working in Sydney. And all of the people who do that are his boss. Maurice is the last, Lucas hoped. Luckily, his boss at Sydney Café is a good woman, he's relieved that he doesn't have to deal with a bastards anymore.

"You're home?" Lucas heard the voice of his roommate, Yann.

  
"yes. Sorry, did I wake you up? "

  
"No problem. But, Lulu. Look ... even though we live in the same apartment with you, we don't see you often. You work too hard. You will kill yourself if you continue like this "Yann was worried.

  
"Thank you,"

  
"Forget it, you won't listen to me or Mika. Go to sleep, don't let you die tomorrow morning "Yann laughed.

  
"Where is Mika?"

  
"He was running around in his own dream" Hearing Yann's answer, Lucas laughed. And he saw Yann walking to the room.

  
"Good night, Yann," Lucas shouted.

  
"Good night, Lulu"

\---

"The drink, sir?"

The guy glanced briefly before concentrating on the drink menu Lucas had given him. Lucas stood up patiently while the guy chose his drink. Lucas accidentally noticed the guy who was seriously reading one by one the name of the drink listed in the menu book. This guy is very handsome. From the moment he stepped into the cafe, Lucas swore all the eyes of the girls in this room were attached to the figure. In a black coat, a towering body seemed to dominate the entire room. But he didn't seem to care, he just walked confidently toward one of the tables.

This guy's so charming, Lucas thought as he let his blue eyes explore his face. Handsome is not enough to describe the character of the guy's face. He doesn't have the looks of a celebrity like Maurice. But, every part of the face seemed to describe the strength he had. One thing that Lucas did not find in Maurice. Lucas began to look at him more closely. Starting from his beautiful forehead, down to a pair of dark eyebrows that framed his eyes that Lucas could not clearly see, his arrogant looking nose, then followed by the most tantalizing pair of lips. Inevitably, Lucas's gaze fell to explore the skin of the guy's neck, traced his broad shoulders, his arms that looked muscular, and ended up on the tapering fingers of his hand, which was currently tapping on the table in an impatient manner. Lucas immediately raised his face and his breathing seemed to stop as he looked into the guy.

"Sorry," Lucas nervously

"Already awake?" the guy smiled.

  
"Love what you see?" he continued, making Lucas look at him like a fool. A small laugh was heard from the guy's lips. And Lucas really wanted to run away right then and there. Lucas nervously trying to correct his embarrassing behavior, he continued and ignored the guy's question.

  
"Sorry, I'm a little daydreaming. I hope you will forgive me "

  
"no problem"

"Thank you sir. Then ... what do you want to order? " Lucas asked kindly, trying to ignore his nervousness.

  
"Ice Blue Ocean and ..." he ordered his drink, then looked at Lucas and smiled.

  
"Your name"

  
Lucas looked back at the guy like a fool. He was silent not moving at all, as if the earth slowly swallowed it. Hearing the guy's small laugh, Lucas lowered his head, he was sure his face must have been as red as a tomato.

  
"Yes sir. Ice Blue Ocaen ... "Lucas said nervously

  
"And, your name?" he asked again. There was a firm tone that made Lucas unable to not answer it.

  
"Lu ... Lucas" Lucas answered nervously

  
"Hello, Lucas" he smiled as he tilted his head, to be able to see the face of Lucas who was still looking down.

  
"Eliott ..." he introduced himself. Lucas lifted his head and saw a pair of beautiful eyes like diamond staring at him softly with a perfect smile on his handsome face, which made Lucas's legs suddenly go limp. He returned to being a fool again silently staring at the guy for a few moments, until Eliott rebuked him and resuscitated him from his dirty thoughts.

  
"Ice Blue Ocean?" Eliott revived Lucas's reverie, and Lucas was startled again.

"Sorry. I am sorry. I ... well, I'll be right back. Sorry ”and Lucas just left, he forgot to take the menu book back because he was too embarrassed to look at the handsome guy named Eliott.

After arriving in the kitchen, he tried to calm himself. Peek from behind the door to see the guy once more. His heart beat twice as fast. He had never felt this before.

"You really are a shame" Lucas heard Manon sneering

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"You look at him like you want to devour him. I swear, your head is full of dirty thoughts when you look at him there " Manon didn't mean to really pout him, because when she said it, she just smiled as if she knew what Lucas was thinking.

  
"That is not my fault. It's his fault "

  
" What do you mean? Because he looks like a handsome rich guy "

  
"That is not important. The problem is ... does he have to be that handsome? "Lucas smiled

  
"I understand. Never mind, back to work. Isn't your prince waiting "

  
"You're right" Lucas then left Manon to make drinks, but Manon then called out to him.

  
"Lucas ..." Lucas stopped and turned his head.

  
"What?"

  
"What's your prince's name?" Asked Manon. Lucas smiled before answering shyly.

  
"Eliott. His name is Eliott "

_**Eliott ...** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to many things here.  
> First, for my bad English  
> Second, for a short chapter.  
> Third, for stories that might be less interesting.  
> I really hope for support and please give a little comment so that I have the passion to continue writing.  
> And finally, thank you for those of you who want to read this.

Lucas stood nervously as he occasionally checked if a taxi was approaching him. Occasionally he glanced at the clock on his wrist and bited his lips in an uneasy manner. _Fuck, if I don't hurry and get a taxi, I'll be late_ , Lucas thought. Why in such a large city of Sydney, near the bustling Darling Harbor district, Lucas could not find any empty taxis. Usually he never bothered about the number of taxis passing by nearby. That's because he has never left for Café Sydney by taxi. But today is different because he almost too late. Lucas complained, he promised he would only focus on his work. _All this is the fault of that handsome guy, all night I thought about it and could not sleep. He could not just be present in my life with that handsome face, and so look ... hot. Fuck!_

When Lucas gave up, the car approached him, then pulled over beside him. Lucas stared at the black BMW in confusion. _I'm waiting for a taxi, but why are luxury cars coming?_ Lucas was annoyed with himself. Lucas hadn't stepped from where he had stood before, the glass door of a luxury car was lowered and a guy looked up to see him. _God, this is Ice Blue Ocean Guy._

"Hey ..." A beautiful voice. And charming smile.

"Hey," Lucas replied like a fool.

"Remember me?" a cynical smile spreads again on those ... oh beautiful lips. Shocked by his own thoughts, Lucas immediately became alert.

"Yes, I remember. Ice Blue Ocean. Still, I have to go now. I was almost late. Excuse me, sir. "Lucas immediately left the guy. Not intended to escape or escape from the guy's charm, but because Lucas was really worried he would get to his work place far past the allotted time. But the sound of the door closing and the footsteps that followed quickly caught Lucas's attention. Before he could turn his head, the guy had touched his arm and held him to stop. Shocked, Lucas turned his head.

"What’s wrong? I'm almost late. ”Lucas was annoyed, didn't understand what was wrong with this handsome guy today. The charming stranger looked a little surprised to hear Lucas's voice that was quite loud. Lucas suddenly felt ashamed of himself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you. I'm sorry, "Lucas really apologized.

"No problem, I just want to offer a ride. Looks like you are in a hurry. I also want to go somewhere, coincidentally in the direction of Customs House, so if you don't mind, let me take you. How?"

A very polite offer, with absolutely no hidden intentions. The guy even smiled sincerely, there was no cynicism in his smile, and Lucas felt foolish if he did not accept the benevolent offer. Lucas smiled and thanked for wanting to help him, because he really needed to get to his workplace on time. The guy returned Lucas's smile as he opened the car door.

  
"You're so kind," Lucas said sincerely. and _very charming, sexy and hot_ , he added silently as he watched the guy once more.

  
"Thank you, Lucas," the guy smiled. Lucas suddenly felt surprised.

  
"How do you know my name?" Lucas asked suspiciously. The guy turned to Lucas for a moment and looked confused, but looked back at the road in front of him and chuckled. But he didn't answer Lucas's question.

  
"Where do you come from?" The guy asked without answering Lucas.

  
"I'm from France," Lucas answered, making the handsome guy startled.

  
"Really? I'm from France too ”

"Really?" Lucas somehow began to suspect

  
"Then what did you do in Sydney? Work? Vacationing? "

  
"That kind of"

  
Lucas did not understand. The guy had not answered his question before, now he only answered with a hanging answer. Not sure. He wanted to suspect the guy next to him, but it was difficult and disturbing because of his good looks which faded the suspicion.

  
"You know, Lucas. You surprised me "

  
"Huh?"

  
"I'm a little offended, dear. Because you forgot my name "hearing the word _dear_ , made Lucas blush.

"But, I don't know your name. How can I remember if I don't know your name "

"And you didn't tell me either, how do you know my name?" Lucas continued. He was still curious about how this handsome guy knew his name.

  
"So, you don't remember at all? Or ... pretend not to remember? " there was a teasing tone in his voice. And that only made Lucas blush.

  
"I'm not pretending. I really don't know your name. I only remember you as the 'Ice Blue Ocean' guy ”

  
"Oh, sweet"

  
_Fuck you!_

  
"So, you remember what I ordered yesterday but forgot that I also ordered something else" 

  
"I don't remember you ordering another drink" The guy laughed with Lucas's innocence.

"Not a drink, Lucas. But I ordered your name. Ice Blue Ocean and ... your name. Remember?"

  
_Eliott. Yes, his name is Eliott!_

  
"Eliott" Lucas suddenly mentioned a name. Hearing that, Eliott smiled.

  
"I didn't order my name. I ordered your name. But, I'm glad you remember my name now. "Lucas looked at Eliott. Smiling like an idiot. He knew he should be able to control himself, but it was hard to hold back the charm of the guy beside him.

  
"Forgive me. I was a little off guard yesterday ... "

  
"Because you love what you see?" Obviously Eliott was teasing him.

  
"No. Not like that "Lucas tried to lie. But of course that doesn't work. Anyone who saw what happened yesterday at the cafe, will surely know that he really wants to devour this guy. Yes, that's what Manon told him.

  
"I know, Lucas. I'm just kidding. ”Eliott tried to calm Lucas, he didn't seem to want to make Lucas uncomfortable.

  
_Forget it, Lucas. Forget it. Stop this nonsense. He is handsome and rich. But who are you? However, after getting out of his car, you will never see him again_. When the car stopped in front of the Customs House, Lucas thanked him and immediately opened the car door. Just when Lucas wanted to step out, his arms were gripped slowly.

  
"Eliott Demaury. That's my name and you better remember it "

  
___

_"Eliott Demaury. That's my name and you better remember it "_

  
Those words kept repeating in Lucas's mind all afternoon. The guy's name kept spinning in his mind. Eliott, the name that suits him so well. Lucas smiled as he remembered Eliott's last words before lowering them in front of this building. Oh yes, he will remember that name. Lucas could not forget it.

Meanwhile, twenty kilometers from Lucas's place where he was now, Maurice was sitting waiting for his friend who was twenty minutes late for the allotted time. Maurice sat nervously because he didn't have much time. He still has an appointment with his lawyer in an hour. Five minutes later, a guy pulled out a chair and sat opposite him. He dropped his jacket and loosened the dark silk tie, ignoring Maurice who was glaring at him.

  
"Sorry, has made you wait. I had a little problem"

  
Maurice nodded and chose to skip the comment. He went straight to the point, because he didn't have much time.

  
"Have you thought about my offer last time?" Maurice asked. His friend chose to drink the coffee that had been served, rather than answering Maurice's question.

  
"You've thought about it, right?" Maurice urged.

  
To be honest, he thought about it. At first he was not interested in Maurice's offer. He is confident in his business expertise and also his extraordinary ability to negotiate. It takes time and effort to reach the target. He obviously didn't need to humble himself and follow Maurice's game so he could get his wish easily. But it seems like his mind has changed.

  
"You will not be able to accept a better offer than this," Maurice persuaded

  
"Alright, I accept your offer. But remember one thing, Maurice. If I don't like it, I'll stop all this. And we both know, you will surrender ... sooner or later "

  
"You might be right, I do need money and you clearly have the ability to give it to me. I just want to give you a choice. You can do it the hard way or the easy way "

_He won't let anyone play him._

___

**Café Sydney**

"Sorry to wait. Please enjoy, hope you like it ”Lucas put on a sweet smile to a woman who was so friendly to him. He turned to do his duty to the other customers.

Lucas had just turned his attention from the women when his gaze accidentally fell toward the cafe entrance. Lucas's blood felt heavy flowing throughout his body and his heartbeat became very strange followed by a feeling of tightness that made it difficult to get fresh air when he faced the guy. Eliott.

Eliott sat at the empty table closest to Lucas, whether intentional or not, so Lucas was forced to step toward him. In fact, Lucas had promised, he didn't want Eliott to destroy all his hopes and dreams to work hard. His feelings for the handsome guy had bothered him, distracting him from his work. He did not want Eliott to be his goal barrier here.

But, after all ... Eliott deliberately chose the table, because when he saw Lucas, he had put on a sweet smile to greet him. No, don't be tempted Lucas, remember your destination. Don't let him get in your way.

"Mr. Demaury. Do you want to eat here? " Lucas placed the menu book in front of Eliott in a formal manner and kept his distance. Eliott frowned at Lucas's totally different attitude compared to the previous day.

"Call me Eliott, Lucas"

"You are Mr. Demaury for me here "

"Oh, I see? Is there a special prohibition for employees here not to greet their acquaintances when they are working? Do I need to ask your boss for clarity? "

"Please, don't do that," Lucas was afraid. He did not know whether Eliott was serious or not with his words. But, he did not want to take any risk because it seemed that Eliott was not very happy with him at this time.

"Okay, so let's see what you have for me." Eliott's attitude changed, he obediently opened the menu book and traced the contents attentively.

"What if I recommend our special menu, Mr. Demaury"

"Eliott!"

Lucas chose to ignore Eliott and began turning page after page in the menu book. After only one page left, he felt Eliott's hand holding his wrist. Shocked, Lucas spontaneously pulled his hand away and backed away from Eliott.

"What is this, Mr. Demaury?" Lucas was annoyed

"Calm down. I only hold you back from what you are doing "

"I'm recommending you a special menu here, Mr. Demaury."

"Eliott, Lucas! And what I want is not in this menu book, so you don't need to look for it ”

Lucas looked at Eliott. He still kept his distance from the guy so Eliott didn't have the chance to further disrupt his pulse work. The place that was touched by Eliott felt hot.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked. He already knew that he would not like Eliott's answer.

"I want one dinner with you, Lucas," heard that, Lucas's blue eyes widened.

"But since it seems like you will not be able to accompany me to dinner here, I am forced to undo my intention. In the meantime I will be quite satisfied to be able to eat here while watching you. So, just bring the special menu that you mentioned earlier. After that, I'll wait in the lounge until you finish work. Don't worry, Lucas ... I have lots of time "

\---

After finishing work, Lucas stepped out of the cafe with Manon. But they saw someone waiting for him next to the exit door. Manon smiled and left Lucas alone. Manon was not in the same direction with him, but she shouldn't have left him alone when she knew Lucas needed her. Lucas thought about chasing Manon when Eliott pulled his hand and took him in the opposite direction. Lucas panicked, remembering people who had done things like this before, especially Maurice. With fear, he tried to free himself from Eliott's clutches.

"What is this? What do you think you are doing? "

"Didn't I say I'd wait for you?" Eliott did not release his grip on Lucas's hand.

"I don't want to be waited by you. I'm not going anywhere with you. Now, let me go! "

Apparently Lucas's words didn't change Eliott to let him go. He instead pulled Lucas closer to his car and forced Lucas to get into the car. After Lucas got into the car, Eliott released his grip. Eliott then walked to get into the car too. After sitting in the car, he put his seat belt on, looked at Lucas in confusion.

"Did I hurt you?" Eliott asked in a soft voice. Lucas lifted his face and looked at Eliott's worried face, his eyes emitting an attention he thought he would never see there.

"No, you didn't hurt me at all" Lucas instantly forgot Eliott's behavior which forced him into the car.

"Thank God. You're really small, I'm afraid I hurt you ”

Lucas, however, was still enchanted by Eliott's charm, by the gentle side he showed. He was lost in a sharp gaze that still did not move away from him, so that Lucas did not realize that Eliott was getting closer to him. Lucas was ready to kick or hit the guy if he dared to act impudently. But ...

"I just want to put a seatbelt on you, Lucas." Lucas was embarrassed, he averted his gaze out of the window, and Eliott's tone of voice when he mentioned his name, that was ... made him weak.

"I can do it myself. Thank you"

"how adorable, independent little guy," Eliott commented, smiling

"fuck you!" Lucas annoyed

"That's an inappropriate to say in front of someone you just met"

"Well, I really barely know you"

"I am Mr. Demaury, right? " Lucas caught the cold tone in the voice. To be sure, he really didn't know Eliott apart from his name. And he could not see the reason why this guy ruined his life.

"We don't know each other. For what are you bothering yourself waiting for me? We are strangers, Mr. Demaury. And your actions forced me into your car in the middle of the night like this, if it wasn't meant to be evil, then what? "

"Eliott! Call me Eliott "

God, he was just handsome, but so stubborn and troublesome.

"I insist you call me Eliott."

"All right, Eliott. Now explain to me, why did you force me to come with you? "

"I know that in your small creative mind has begun to collect various reasons. Why do you still ask? "

It's very difficult to talk to this guy.

"Because I believe you're not a bad guy," Lucas answered truthfully. Although his mind gave a thousand and one reasons to stay away for him, but Lucas had to admit that he didn't think Eliott was a bad guy.

"Be careful, don't trust someone too quickly," Lucas spontaneously looked surprised at Eliott's words. But Eliott smiled, and Lucas liked that sincere smile.

"Okay. I will be careful "

"You look tired, your face is pale. I watched you since you was in the cafe. "Lucas could not believe that Eliott had really watched him that much.

"And the reason I'm waiting for you, is because I want to take you home. I want to make sure you arrive safely at your home and not faint on the streets. That's what makes me insist on forcing you to get in my car ”

Lucas was surprised to hear Eliott's words. He felt sorry because even though it was only for a moment, he had been prejudiced against Eliott before. Think that Eliott is a bad guy.

"Sorry"

"Don't apologize anymore. It's not your fault, I realized I was too rude to you. But only because I was worried about you ”

"Why are you so kind to me? Even though we don't know each other, Lucas asked seriously. Eliott looked at him, smiling.

"I'm Eliott. You know that, and I know you Lucas, "Eliott answered. Lucas smiled at Eliott's silly answer.

"I'm serious, Eliott"

"I don't know ... maybe because I want to be friends with you" Eliott shrugged

"Friends?" Lucas tried not to sound disappointed

"Yes, friends"

Lucas nodded. There is disappointment and sadness enveloping him. He lowered his head, and it seemed Eliott realized that. Lucas heard a small laugh come from Eliott's beautiful lips. He looked up to see Eliott, who was holding his hand out, fell to his head and ruffled Lucas's hair while whispering ...

"For now, we know each other as friends. Furthermore, I don't mind being your boyfriend "Eliott smiled.

Lucas pulled Eliott's hand from his head. He tried as hard as possible not to look panic, nervous and embarrassed at the same time. Even though he couldn't help but want to kiss Eliott's seductive lips. And Eliott, stupidly, still looked at Lucas so closely.

"You ruined my hair" Lucas pushed Eliott softly, making Eliott back away. But he just laughed.

"So cute" Eliott teased

"shut up!"

"You're like a hedgehog. Look sharp from the outside, but actually you're adorable ”

"I'm terrible and poisonous, be careful" Lucas smiled, jokingly.

"Really cute" Eliott ruffled Lucas's hair again. And Lucas rebelled again. They laugh together.

Lucas knew that Eliott was a rich guy. He is handsome and has a strong aura inside him. Sometimes he can be so arrogant, sometimes he can be selfish, sometimes he's stubborn, sometimes he's confused, sometimes he love teasing, sometimes he's kind and now he looks like a different Eliott. Lucas liked this side of Eliott. His smile and laughter were so free, like he was flying without any burden. This is only a small part, Lucas really wants to get to know a lot from the other side of Eliott, which he doesn't know yet. He thought Eliott might be a rich guy like Maurice, that's why he was so scared. But the more he knew him, the more he saw that Eliott was far different from the jerk out there. He is different, Lucas hopes so.

_Don't let this end ..._


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping his promise yesterday, Lucas saw Eliott again sitting at the same cafe table the next night and went back to eating the food chosen by Lucas because he insisted that Lucas had to determine the menu. Lucas actually did not want to just obey Eliott's wishes, but he was busy at work and did not have time to linger at one table. So reluctantly, Lucas chose the menu for Eliott.

"Please enjoy, hope you like it," Lucas said, keeping his voice formal, pretending to be blind with a meaningful look that played in Eliott eyes. After showing his little smile, Lucas immediately left. He did not want to give Eliott a chance to screw up his heart again. However, in his heart Lucas was sure that Eliott gaze would follow him all night and Eliott would definitely wait for him to finish working. Trying to ignore the thought, Lucas busied himself again. Just let eliott have that much time to spend waiting for it, so leave it alone. And, again his guess was right. Eliott was waiting for him in the car as he walked out of the Customs House. The guy poked his head out of the car window and greeted him.

"Lucas, let me take you home, please?"

Lucas didn't have much energy to argue with Eliott, so he obediently approached the car. He would consider Eliott as his driver, after all, by accepting Eliott's offer he could save on transportation costs he had to incur. But when he looked at Eliott, he knew he could not think of this guy as a driver. Lucas got into the car and saw Eliott's smile, looking so happy.

"Seatbelt?"

"Hah?"

"You're daydreaming again" Eliott smiled.

_Fuck You, Eliott_.

"No!" Lucas said

"I asked, do you want to wear your own seat belt or do you want me to do it for you?"

"Oh ..."

"So?"

"I can do it myself," Lucas said, hastily putting on his seat belt.

"I can see it" Eliott smiled again. Lucas then said nothing.

"Don't be quiet, talk," Eliott couldn't stop talking

"What should I say?" Lucas looked at Eliott.

"Okay. Tell me, when is your day off? I want to take you around Sydney" Lucas doesn't answer Eliott's questions. He prefers to be quiet. Ignore Eliott's questions.

"Don't want to tell me? In that case, I'll find out myself," Eliott said haughtily.

"What do you really want from me, Eliott?" Lucas didn't mean to be cold like this. But every time he was near Eliott, he could not control his feelings. And he was afraid it would mess up his plans.

"If I say it because I like you," Eliott smiled, saying innocently.

"I don't like you, Mr. Demaury," Lucas answered quickly. Lucas was very annoyed and hated himself when words came out of his mouth, because he knew it was a big lie. He just didn't want to accept his feelings for Eliott. He did not want to fall in love with Eliott, even with anyone. Not until he reaches all his desires.

"I don't believe"

"I don't care"

Eliott looked at Lucas. His face showed various expressions. There is sadness, anger, pride and worry. Lucas turned his face to the car window, he didn't want to see Eliott staring at him like that, afraid he would hypnotize him and make him weak.

Without saying anything. Eliott started the engine and drove quietly. Tense atmosphere makes Lucas want to cry. When the car reached the front of his apartment, Eliott suddenly hit the brakes. Shocked, Lucas turned to scold Eliott. But before he could nag at him, Eliott leaned in and grabbed Lucas quickly. His right hand grabbed the back of Lucas's neck and looked up. With wide-eyed, Lucas was helpless when he saw the guy head lowered. Lucas tried to push Eliott away, but his hands were held by the guy sturdy arms that were still free. Eliott's lips then tasted Lucas's soft lips with an unbearable passion. Eliott kissed him mercilessly. Eliott bit gently into Lucas's lips, making Lucas moan. Eliott leaned closer to their faces and deepened their second kiss, leaving Lucas out of breath. With indignant anger, Lucas pushed Eliott's body hard, causing him to let Lucas go.

"Lucas, I ..."

Lucas paid no heed to Eliott's words. He got out of the car and left Eliott to call him many times. His whole body shook violently and he was so angry. The memory of that terrible night with Maurice haunted him again. He could not help but think that Eliott was no different from Maurice. They both are rich, jerk guy.

Lucas ran through the lobby of the apartment and headed straight for the elevator that took him to the tenth floor without paying attention to the gazes of people who had seen him. He just wanted to get to his safe room immediately. Lucas opened his apartment door slowly and immediately felt relieved to see that their little living room was already quiet. There was only a small light from the wall lamp installed near the entrance which was deliberately left on. In addition, other rooms in the apartment are quiet and dark. Lucas walked weakly toward the sofa and flung himself on the sofa. Lucas closed his eyes to calm down, trying to get rid of the shadow of Eliott who was kissing him by force. But failed. He was really very disappointed in Eliott, even though he had thought that Eliott might be a little better than Maurice. But what he did tonight was the opposite.

Disappointed. But maybe this was better, at least Eliott showed his true self long before Lucas really loved him too deeply. Lucas had to admit that Eliott could easily steal his heart. Maybe this is indeed better _. Isn't this what you really want, Lucas. Stay away from him. Because you're so afraid he will mess up your whole plan. Your obsession with having lots of money keeps you trapped. You don't want to be in love, but you can't love either. Pathetic_.

Lucas does have a plan. And it's not as simple as he always tells people. Went to Sydney to work, looking for money to help with his mother's medical expenses. But it's true, he really wants to help with his mother's medical expenses. But that was not his main goal, because if he really wanted to work and earn money, he could do it in France and not necessarily have to go to Sydney. He came all the way to Sydney to find out about something. If he has enough money, he will end all those goals and back to France.

But unfortunately, it's not as easy as he imagined. He has money, more than anyone else thinks. He had savings that he saved every time his father gave him, before his family's life changed. But that was not enough, he needed more. Especially when something he wants is not easy to get.

Lucas took his cellphone from his pocket. For a while he forgot what had just happened. After thinking about his goals, he always forgot everything. He opened a site, which has been his obsession for the past few years. And see something there, _a price_.

_250 billion. Goddamn it, why do they always raise prices this high !, last I saw it, it was still 120 billion._

Lucas stared angrily at his cellphone. That is a price so high. Even working for years won't be able to raise that much money. Especially, with the salary he got from Café Sydney it was not big. Before working at Cafe Sydney, he gets paid a lot from his boss (who was so happy to harass him). Especially Maurice, he paid him money with what you could only get by working 3 months at Café Sydney, but Lucas could only get it in one day, although to get it Lucas had to refrain from killing Maurice, because he always harassed him. He is really messed up now. His mind was full of many things. His mother, his father, work and Eliott. If he really wants to get a lot of money in a short amount of time, he has no choice ……

_Should I go back to Maurice._

\---

Lucas took a breath of relief when he didn't see Eliott today. Throughout the night he did not stop watching the visitors who came with anxious eyes and a throbbing heart. When it's time for the cafe to close, Lucas still has another concern. He was very afraid when Eliott was waiting for him down below. Because he was so fed up with that thought, Lucas forced Manon not to leave him no matter what. Manon looked at Lucas with anxious look, but she followed Lucas's request.

Finally he was able to heave a big sigh of relief when he was on a bus that was now moving smoothly in the middle of the night traffic. Eliott was indeed an asshole guy, Lucas thought as he pressed his forehead against the window of the bus while his gaze was far away. Eliott just disappeared and did not dare to see him again, there was no news from him after what he had done that night. And here he was, wasting time thinking about someone who clearly didn't deserve it. But why can't he hate Eliott? How could a guy who appeared in his life a few days ago be able to steal his mind like this? And how could he still think of Eliott who had done something bad to him? This guy even made him unmindful of his work, his hopes, his desires and his purpose for coming to Sydney.

_I must be crazy!_

Yeah, maybe Lucas was crazy, to the point of frustration. How could he begin to think that the figure standing in front of his apartment was Eliott Demaury. But as Lucas walked closer, he knew he wasn't crazy. That figure really is Eliott. He intended to run as fast as possible to avoid Eliott, but before Lucas could do it, Eliott was walking toward him.

Lucas's heartbeat was pounding and his legs immediately weak as he stood before him. Eliott looked at Lucas with a sharp look, as if in silence he challenged Lucas to run away from him. His body language is quite clear, he will not leave until his wishes are fulfilled. Eliott is not obedient, he prefers to be obeyed. But ...

"I'm sorry, Lucas," Eliott began. That tone of voice that was so sincere surprised Lucas. But Lucas just kept quiet.

"Lucas, I beg of you," the light touch on his shoulder surprised Lucas, making him rush backward until almost crashing into the trees around the apartment.

"Don't you dare to touch me!"

"Lucas, please let me explain to you"

"No. Don't come near me anymore, I don't want to see you again ”

"Lucas, listen to me" Lucas saw Eliott take a step forward. He hurriedly retreated, but only a step of his back had crashed into a tree. Eliott immediately put his palms on each side of the tree, locking Lucas's movements so that guy was trapped between the tree and Eliott's chest so close to his body. Eliott gently held Lucas's shoulders as if he would fall at any time.

"You okay?," Lucas heard Eliott's voice, which was so worried. Lucas nodded slowly. Eliott guided him to the park beside the apartment and sat him in a long chair made of stone.

"better?" Eliott asked anxiously. He was so afraid to hurt Lucas.

"Yes, I'm better. You can leave now, please leave me alone "Lucas begged.

"Impossible," Eliott insisted. Lucas already knew the answer would come out before he asked, but Lucas still sighed tiredly.

"I will not leave until you forgive me" Eliott apparently did not know the word give up. Lucas just kept quiet, he didn't know what to say. Sometimes Eliott was so cold, sometimes he treated him gently, Eliott was roughing him last night, but he was attentive tonight.

Lucas tried to ignore Eliott, but he held both sides of his face so as not to turn away from him. Lucas tried to escape, but his actions were in vain. Desperate, Lucas could only stare at the handsome face that was looking at him with beautiful eyes full of regret.

"I don't regret kissing you. But I'm sorry I made you think I looked down on you. I'm angry because of your words. I'm angry because you're not honest with yourself. Don't reject my presence, let me know you further, let me approach you. This time, I say this is not for as a friend, but I want you to be my boyfriend ". How beautiful it sounds to Lucas. He almost suffocated to hear Eliott say that in a soft voice. But he did not answer, he chose to be silent.

"Do you hate me because i'm kissing you?" Eliott wouldn't understand that Lucas didn't want to talk, he wouldn't stop until Lucas answered him. But Lucas did not have the energy to answer or argue with Eliott. He was tired of working, and his mind was so tired. But, because he knew Eliott wouldn't give up, he just shook his head.

"Do you want me to stay away from you? Even though I wouldn't do that, "Eliott confirmed his words.

"Eliott, I ..."

"Tell me, do you hate me?" Eliott asked another question.

"I'm angry, but not hate you," Lucas's answer apparently made Eliott smile.

"Do you like me?" Another question that made Lucas look into Eliott's eyes. How beautiful those eyes are, the color that you can't decide for a moment when you see it. And the lips that disturbed Lucas's mind when his eyes glanced at Eliott's lips that looked so tempting to be kissed.

"You want me to kiss you again?" Eliott smiled, he seemed to know what was in Lucas's mind. Normally, Lucas would bow his head in shame, but somehow the courage came that made Lucas look into Eliott's eyes and then look back at his beautiful lips, and answer without the slightest hesitation.

"Yes, please"

Eliott did not waste the opportunity Lucas gave him. He pressed his lips above Lucas's. Lucas could feel a smile playing on those lips. Lucas didn't know why he was this weak. After what happened, how could he give Eliott a chance. He doesn't even know the answer. Maybe because it's called love, he's in love, he loves Eliott. He knew that maybe one day he would get hurt because of this guy. But right now, it felt like nothing was more important than feeling Eliott presence. A guy who was completely unfamiliar to him, but Lucas could not break the invisible bond between them. For now, let him enjoy the warmth offered by Eliott, maybe with Eliott's presence ... Eliott would not disrupt his plans, but make his plans better lived. Because he has someone to hug and kissed. For so long, he needed that warmth. And he accepts it now, accepts Eliott to be present in his life.

After a while that felt eternal, Eliott finally ended their kiss and lifted his face. Eliott looked at Lucas in his arms, smiling because he felt how small a guy was in his arms.

"Stop staring at me like that" Lucas chuckled, but Eliott didn't care.

"So you forgive me right?" Eliott's smile left when he asked, maybe he was afraid that Lucas didn't forgive him. Lucas just stared at Eliott in confusion, because he was still confused about what had just happened. As if he knew what Lucas was thinking, Eliott continued.

"I won't say I didn't force you. I force you to forgive me. Because if you don't forgive me, I can't start everything from the beginning. I don't want to give up. I want you to give me a chance "

"You ... do you want me so badly?" Lucas asked innocently. Eliott smiled.

"Yes, I want you to be my boyfriend. Be mine. Forever mine "

Lucas felt his heart beat fast. His legs felt weak, fortunately he was still in Eliott's arms because if he hadn't, he might have fallen. He could feel the heat all over his body, his face must have been red. _How could I not, no one had ever said something as sweet and so demanding to me._ As if Eliott really needed him, wanted him and would never let Lucas belong to someone else _. Do you really want me to yourself, Mr. Eliott Demaury ?_. Lucas did not answer. He just looked at Eliott and approached his face to Eliott's, kissing his lips briefly.

"Is that your answer?" Eliott asked. Lucas smiled

"You don't have a mouth to talk to, do you? Prefer to use it to kiss me "Eliott teased him. Lucas pushed Eliott playfully, but he still couldn't get himself out of Eliott's arms.

"All right. I prefer the answer to come from your lips to mine. Fair enough for me. So, will you date with me tomorrow? "

"I came to work," Lucas answered honestly

"Shit! Let me try again. So, will you date me this Saturday? " Lucas laughed at Eliott's words.

"Alright, if you're so frustrated"

"Very good. I can't wait to spend the day with you, my little hedgehog ”

"Hedgehog?"

"Yes, you're like a hedgehog. I told you before, remember? That night ... when you thought I would kiss you, even though I only offered to help put on your seat belt "Eliott teased him. Of course Lucas remembered it.

"Okay, I give up. Whatever you say. "Lucas had no intention of arguing about hedgehogs. He was too hypnotized by the warmth of Eliott, who hadn't let him go.

"I can't wait to go on a date with you," Eliott gently stroked Lucas's cheek.

"Just a date, and nothing more than that," Lucas reminded. His tone is soft, but firm.

"Of course," Eliott replied, though Lucas knew the word obedience was not in the dictionary of an Eliott Demaury.

Lucas entered his apartment after he had assured Eliott that he was fine, also after Eliott could not stop kissing him. How will he sleep tonight? Lucas was sure that Eliott would bother him too in his dreams. He opened the door and closed it again, seeing Mika and Yann watching tv. Lucas couldn't stop smiling, his mind trapped in how sweet the taste of Eliott's lips still felt on his lips. He walked to the sofa where the two friends were busy arguing about the program they were watching. They turned to look at Lucas, and looked confused because there was a big smile on his friend's face.

  
"Lulu, are you home? Hey, what is this smile? Are you in love?" Mika asked teasingly. Lucas didn't answer, he just smiled.

  
"Lucas Lallemant will never fall in love," Yann answered, making Mika look at him.

  
"Can you please be quiet. Let him be happy. What's wrong with falling in love, he has worked too hard and needs to have fun" Mika protested.

  
"Are you in love? Who makes you smile like this? Even though this morning you looked like you wanted to kill someone" Mika back to Lucas and asked many questions while teasing him.

  
"Killing someone sounds like Lucas Lallemant" Yann commented again, but his eyes were still focused on the tv show he was watching. Lucas ignored Yann's words, as if he didn't care or maybe Yann wasn't wrong.

  
"Can you keep your mouth shut. I'm not talking to you," said Mika without turning to Yann.

  
"So?" Mika asked Lucas again

  
"I don't know," Lucas laughed at Mika's expression

  
"Is he handsome? It can't be pretty, right? Because you're gay, you don't date a girl."

  
"Handsome is not the right word. He's more than that" Lucas smiled remembering Eliott's perfect look. Hearing that made Yann turn to Lucas.

  
"So are you really dating someone?" Yann does not seem to believe or rather does not want to believe.

  
"Something like that," Lucas answered. Then he got up from the sofa and stepped into his bedroom.

\---

The next day, after breakfast, right when Mika ran to work because it was too late and the door closed. Yann looked at Lucas suspiciously. Not that he doesn't like to see his best friend fall in love, but whether it's really love or just another reason to get what he wants.

  
"If there's something you want to say, say it Yann. I hate seeing you looking at me suspiciously" Lucas spoke without looking at Yann, he was busy stirring up coffee in his hand.

  
"Who is he?"

  
"Who? Who do you mean?"

  
"Lucas, I'm serious. Who is he?"

  
"What if I told you, and you would know him? I don't think so, that's not important" Lucas answered coldly.

  
"Alright, I'll change my question. Are you really in love with him?" Yann did not give up.

  
"It's none of your business" Lucas walked into the living room to sit on the couch while enjoying his breakfast. Yann followed him from behind and sat next to Lucas.

  
"Is he a good person?"

  
"A jerk, but it looks like I'm wrong" Lucas sipped his coffee, still not looking at Yann.

  
"I hope he's not like Maurice." Hearing that made Lucas smile, because of how he had thought that way before.

  
"Don't worry, he becomes a jerk sometimes, but I like that. He looks hot." Lucas answered, no smile or laughter when he said that.

  
"Lucas ..."

  
"Don't worry, Yann. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself"

  
"I'm not worried about you, Lucas. I'm worried about that guy" Yann looked at Lucas seriously, and it seemed that Yann's words had succeeded in making Lucas turn his head to look at him.

  
Lucas clearly knew what the meaning of his friend's words. He glared at Yann as if he were about to kill him. He hates it every time Yann tries to control his life.

  
"Why are you staring at me like that? Want to kill me?" Yann challenged, not afraid at all.

  
"What do you mean say you're not worried about me but you're worried about Eliott?"

  
"Ahhh, so his name is Eliott"

  
"Answer me!" Lucas tried to control himself not to pull the collar of Yann's shirt and hit him.

  
"I don't know what that guy can do to you, if you hurt him. But, I clearly know what you can do if he hurts you," Yann said, looking directly into Lucas's eyes without any fear.

Lucas's face hardened, angry. But he stared at Yann, challenging him.

  
"What can I do?" Lucas controlled his voice to sound calm, but Yann knew that Lucas was at war with his own thoughts.

  
"Maybe, like what you wanted to do with Maurice that night, before I found you and locked you in the room" Yann reminded.

  
"What can I do?" Lucas back with the same question. He wanted Yann to be straightforward and not play guessing like his stupid answers.

  
Yann stared at Lucas for a long time. He wanted to find out from seeing Lucas's blue eyes, whether he should say it or not. Because he knows Lucas doesn't like guessing, he wants one right answer. Having no choice, Yann finally said.

  
"Killed him"

  
And before he blinked, Lucas had hit him and knocked him to the floor.

Lucas then left, ignoring Yann, who was still lying on the floor. He took his jacket and wanted to get out of his apartment. However, Yann called out to him. Lucas stopped to hear what his best friend would say.

  
"Arthur contacted me last night. He said the police were looking for you."

  
"What did he say to the police?" Lucas asked without turning his head.

  
"As you ordered" hearing the answer made Lucas smile. _That's good, everything is still in control_.

  
"Tell Arthur, he did a good job," Lucas said one last time before he opened the door and went to work.


	4. Chapter 4

According to the promise he made without thinking, the promise he made when his brain was still shrouded in a haze of confusion, then two days later, on a sunny Saturday morning, Lucas found himself awake with an unmanageable enthusiasm. Lucas tossed his blanket aside and hurried into the bathroom. Half an hour later, he came out wrapped only in a thick white towel and wet messy hair. Mika, who was relaxing while watching TV, immediately turned around and looked at him in amazement.

"Isn't this your day off? Why are you up so early?" Mika asked confused

  
"Yes, but that is no reason to be lazy"

  
"You know, lazing around won't harm you, Lucas." Mika looked at Lucas worried. He knew that Lucas was working so hard, but he needed a break once in a while. Lucas didn't listen to Mika, he just walked to his room and opened the cupboard. Look at the clothes inside, as if looking for the best to wear.

  
"What are you looking for?" Mika had apparently been standing in front of Lucas's door. He had never seen Lucas act like this before.

  
"Looking for clothes"

  
"You have never cared about your clothes before, Yann and I must always force you first to be able to see you dressed well, not always wearing your sweatpants and your favorite white shirt"

  
"I want to go out," Lucas answered, still looking for the right clothes to wear. Hearing that, Mika immediately approached Lucas with a happy smile on his face.

  
"Date?" Mika asked curiously

  
"No"

  
"Liar," said Mika, still smiling.

  
"Who is he?" Mika nudged his friend's ribs softly

  
"Nobody. Just a friend"

  
"Oh, come on. Who's that? Not Maurice, right?"

  
"OF COURSE IT'S NOT HIM!" Lucas answered in a high-pitched voice, an annoyed expression on his cute face.

  
"Of course not him. He doesn't deserve to date with you" Mika tried to emphasize that he didn't like Maurice the same way Lucas hated him.

  
"So who is that guy? Is he the same person who made you smile yesterday?" Mika never gives up.

  
"Only a friend I've only met lately," Lucas said simply. It's not that he doesn't want to share anything with Mika, it's just that he doesn't want Mika to start asking questions that even Lucas doesn't know the answer to. Lucas groaned inwardly when he realized the ironic reality. It feels like a blind date.

Lucas didn't know what had gotten into his brain. Lately it seems like he really hasn't become himself, he thought confusedly. He let a strange guy kiss him, and not once, but twice. _No, Eliott kissed me more than twice that night when he came to apologize, I don't remember it clearly, because I was too hypnotized by the sweet kiss from his beautiful lips._

Lucas stood waiting for Eliott to pick him up in front of his apartment building. He was nervous and impatient at the same time. But not long after, he saw Eliott get out of the car, looking very handsome. With matching dark gray pants and jacket which makes it look very stylish. Lucas saw Eliott wearing a white polo shirt under the expensive jacket he was wearing. _Should he be that handsome, fuck you Mr. Eliott Demaury_.

As he walked toward him, Lucas saw a ray of admiration playing in Eliott's eyes, and he did not hide it at all. Once in front of him, Eliott seemed to devour Lucas with his sharp eyes.

_No matter how hot Lucas looks, the cute and adorable side of his face cannot be hidden_ , Eliott thought.

  
"You're very handsome, and cute at the same time. You know that, Lucas? And I'm very lucky"

Eliott leaned closer and kissed Lucas on the cheek before holding his hand and leading him to his car. Eliott opened the door elegantly and invited Lucas into the glossy black car. After making sure Lucas sat comfortably and put on his seat belt, he closed the car door and walked around the front of the car and opened the door for himself.

Eliott looked at Lucas shortly after the car drove smoothly away from his apartment. Eliott smile.

  
"Sorry, I should have picked you up from the apartment door, instead of asking you to wait in front of the apartment lobby." Lucas saw Eliott's smile turn into a smile of regret.

  
"No problem"

  
"There's still a lot that I don't know about you. Just like you who barely know me. But we can start today."

  
Lucas's smile played on his lips. It was great to be with Eliott, and he couldn't wait to get to know Eliott better. 

"Then, for starters, what's your apartment number, so that next time I can pick you up directly from your apartment door, or better your bedroom door," Eliott turned and smiled teasingly at Lucas, who managed to make Lucas's heart almost stop.

  
"Floor 10-1015B. Just take the elevator in the north lobby. Turn left when you exit the elevator. But maybe it's not a good idea if you pick me up there because I live with my friends. And to be honest, they sometimes so annoying. You might not like them, "Lucas answered in great detail.

  
"Your friend? You don't live alone?" Eliott asks trying to suppress the urgent tone in his voice.

  
"How can I possibly live in a place like that alone? I live with my two friends, Mika and Yann"

"In that case, why don't you choose to live somewhere else, somewhere more ..." Eliott tried to find the right words, but Lucas had preceded him.

"Cheaper?"

  
"Yes, it's not exactly like that. I mean there are still many other apartments that are lower rent than in the area around Darling Harbor."

  
"I know. But the area is close to my workplace. I always go home past midnight, it feels very tired when I have to sit on the bus for a long time. Besides, it would be safer for me if my place is not too far away. I don't really know Sydney, sometimes I feel uncomfortable being in this place. But after living with them, it feels more fun. Besides, we are responsible for the rent, not too heavy. Do you think I sound wasteful? "

"Not at all. I think it's good for you. I also don't want anything to happen to you. But forget about it first, because the Sydney Aquarium is waiting for us."

When they arrived at the Sydney Aquarium which stretched near the east of Darling Harbor to the north of the Pyrmont Bridge, he could not hold back his admiration when he saw one of the largest aquariums in the world. According to Eliott's explanation, this place exhibits more than six hundred and fifty species of animals that live in Australian waters, including the Southern and Northern Rivers and Southern and Northern Oceans. Once entering this amazing place, Lucas can see several species located in the main hall of this building. Most of the habitat was completely unknown to Lucas. Eliott took Lucas hand and guided him as he briefly explained the history of the Sydney Aquarium.

"Amazing," Lucas looked very happy

  
"You know, this place has underwater observation tunnels, so you can see all species through the acrylic glass that separates you and aquatic creatures. And it is more amazing than this"

  
Lucas shouted in admiration again as he entered the amazing underwater world. He looked around with an expression of amazement that never left his cute face, while Eliott continued to watch him. Lucas looks like a child. He continued to pull Eliott's arms and points here and there whenever he saw something that caught his attention.

"It's like being surrounded by the ocean" Lucas whispered in amazement as he put his hand on the glass and saw the fish swimming calmly, moving past them one by one

  
"Like the color of your beautiful eyes!" Eliott smiled.

  
"You're very kind, Eliott. I'm so happy to be here" Lucas seemed to ignore Eliott's words by changing another subject, but he said that with a sincere smile.

  
When Lucas gave him a sweet smile, Eliott could not help himself. He looked down and kissed Lucas on the lips.

  
_It feels like a dream._

It was afternoon when finally Lucas was satisfied to tour the place. Only when Eliott took him to the cafe did Lucas realize how hungry he was. Sydney Aquarium Waterfront Cafe has an amazing view towards Darling Harbor. Not only that, it turns out this cafe provides high-quality food and tastes very delicious on the tongue, the value of Lucas while biting his steak.

  
"Okay, can we start?" Eliott suddenly asked. Lucas knew what Eliott's question meant, so he just nodded and smiled in agreement.

  
"May I ask first?" Eliott smiled in response to Lucas's question.

  
"What were you doing in Sydney?" That was Lucas's first question.

  
"Worked" Lucas chuckled.

  
"I mean, I know you're here for work. But why in Sydney? Why not in France?"

"I have a goal. I have something I want to reclaim. Something that should still belong to my family" Eliott bowed his head. Lucas realized that the question was something privacy for Eliott, and maybe it was something sad or anything that made Eliott's expression turn glum.

  
"Sorry if I ..."

  
"It's okay, Lucas" Eliott smiled, but Lucas could see a blank smile on his face.

  
"Okay, may I continue?" Lucas didn't want to make Eliott even sadder.

  
"Tell me how did you get this successful? I really want to be successful and have lots of money"

  
"Why? Why do you want to have lots of money?" Eliott asked back making Lucas nervous.

  
"Who doesn't want to have a lot of money," Lucas answered playfully. Eliott just smiled.

  
"I never thought of wanting to be like this. I am not a smart person and to be honest I was a troublemaker at school. But when I was 17, after my mother died, I was determined to study hard, get a scholarship and study in Sydney. I was obsessed with being able to get a higher position when working, with all that I worked so hard, that finally I could become like this "

  
"You worked so hard to get the" something "you wanted?"

  
"Yes"

  
"Do you have it now?"

  
"Not yet"

  
"Why?" Lucas began to be curious.

  
"It's not as easy as I thought. No, it's actually easy to get it. I have money. The problem is, that guy is such a jerk! He doesn't like to sell things without playing around first"  
Lucas did not understand at all. What does Eliott want, what makes him obsessed with being this successful? what does he really want to get and buy? and what really happened. Lucas wanted to ask, but he was afraid to make Eliott sad.

"You want to know what happened to me? I trust you, Lucas. I can tell you if you want to know"

  
Lucas was a little surprised when Eliott said that, because of how he could know what was in Lucas's mind. But yes, Lucas wants to know. He wanted to know Eliott better. And carefully, he nodded. Eliott smiled.

"When I was 17 years old. My father bought a big gift for my mother for his birthday. And the gift was in Sydney. It was not easy to get it, my father had to compete with many people to have it. And somehow, a miracle came. My father managed to get the gift and give it to my mother. And with that gift, we lived in Sydney, spending happy days before we knew that my mother would leave soon. Doctor said, that my mother's life was not long. She has a hole in his heart. There is a leak. She had struggled to survive all this time, but God said otherwise. She died after a month living in Sydney. The gift was the last memory left from my mother, "Eliott explained, his face showing emptiness. and sadness, made Lucas want to hug him. But he just sat quietly, listening.

"After that. My father's condition became worse, he really missed my mother. He was not focused on working, so he was tricked by his own client until he was almost bankrupt. In order to pay the employee's salary, my father was forced to sell the gift. And I never agreed. But somehow, however I tried to stop him, I was only a 17-year-old teenager who could not bear that much responsibility, and I did not understand business. I lose. My father sold it to his best friend" There was anger in Eliott's tone of voice.

"From that moment on, I was determined to succeed. I will go forward and not give up. Because if I can become successful, I can take it back."

  
"But how do you know that the gift will not be sold again by the owner?"

  
"My father's friend bought it to give to his son when he had his 17th birthday, five months after the gift was sold. And the boy was my friend. I told him everything. And he promised me that if I was successful one day, he would only sell it to me. But, damn it! That bastard fooled me. And how could I possibly be so innocent as to trust him? "

Lucas got up from his chair and moved to sit next to Eliott. He took Eliott's hand on the table, tried to calm him, rubbed the soft hand. _Whoever was playing with Eliott, Lucas swore that he would go bankrupt soon._

  
"Has the gift still with your friend until now?" Lucas asked curiously. Eliott nodded.

  
"He is selling it. Increasing the price whenever he wants. I told him I had money and I would buy it. But you know what he said?"

  
"What?"

  
"I'm not in the mood to sell it that fast, man. Just relax. Let's play games first ... He offered me a game. If I won, he would sell it to me without thinking twice" Eliott looked at Lucas when he said _games_ , he looked at Lucas with sad eyes and made Lucas confused. Eliott's eyes radiated sadness, causing Lucas to hug him.

  
"You will win Eliott. Whatever game your asshole friend wants, I'm sure you will win. You are a great guy, I trust you," Lucas said, patting Eliott's back. Eliott just kept quiet.  
After releasing a hug, Lucas looked at Eliott seriously. He wanted to ask a question that from the very beginning made him curious. He hoped that Eliott really believed him so he would say it. If possible, Lucas will help him. Even though it's not money, because he doesn't have money.

"Eliott, can you tell me what gift you're fighting for?" Lucas asked, so nervous for fear that Eliott would think he was so curious. But Eliott looked at him and smiled.

  
"That's a Resorts," Eliott answered so fast

  
_What?_

  
"Resort?"

  
"yes"

  
_Oh no. Please! ..._

  
"Where is it?"

  
_Please don't ... don't ..._

  
"In Central Pokolbin neighbored by the vineyards of Brokenwood, Tamburlaine, Pokolbin Estate"

  
_Of Brokenwood, Tamburlaine, Pokolbin Estate_. Lucas followed silently. He was surprised. His hands suddenly trembled, he tried to hide his nervousness in front of Eliott by lowering and hiding his hands under the table. Fortunately, Eliott didn't realize that.

  
_I can't believe, I must have misheard, or maybe there are other Resorts in the same location_.

  
"What's the name of the resort," Lucas asked, showing a smile to Eliott, so the guy wouldn't suspect him.

  
_Don't ... don't say it's Oaks Cypress Lakes Resort_

  
"Oaks Cypress Lakes Resort" Eliott answered.

  
FUCK!!!

\---

Lucas couldn't stop thinking about what he and Eliott talked about at the Sydney Aquarium yesterday. He could not believe what he was hearing. How can he fall in love with a man who has the same obsession and seems to have the same goal. But Eliott has money, while Lucas has no money. He did not know whether he should be afraid. He could not compete with Eliott to get the resort.

"Lallemant, what are you doing? Do you want to work or daydream?" the voice of his partner woke him from daydreaming. Lucas just apologized. Then the man told him to throw trash behind the cafe.

  
"Throw the trash" Lucas obeyed, he walked to get a pile of garbage and headed to the back of the cafe. He opened the small garbage truck and threw the garbage into it. After closing it again, he back to daydream. He did not know what he should do now. Stay away from Eliott? Compete with him? be enemy or what? Lucas was annoyed with himself so he kicked the garbage truck with his foot.

  
"Fuck!"

"What are you doing here?" Lucas heard someone ask. He recognized the voice. Maurice. He turned to look at Maurice who was standing in front of him with a face full of pride as he always showed.

  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas is already stressed out with his own thoughts, why is this bastard here!

  
"I want to see you," he answered with a smile

  
"I don't want to see you!" Lucas turned to enter the cafe through the back door, but Maurice stopped him by holding his arm, Lucas was shocked and pushed Maurice. Normally, Maurice would be angry if someone did that to him, but this time for some reason he just laughed.

  
"Hey, calm down. I came to see you because I miss you"

  
"fuck you, Maurice" and Maurice just laughed, it made Lucas even more annoyed.

  
"Shouldn't you be happy, honey? Why do you look so stressed?"

  
"Don't call me that. Disgusting!"

  
"Yes, because only your boyfriend can call you that, right?" Lucas did not answer. He returned to enter the cafe, but Maurice's words stopped him.

  
"How was your date with Eliott yesterday?"

  
"How the hell do you know about Eliott?" Lucas asked worriedly. Maurice smiled, as if he were hiding something important.

  
"Of course I know Eliott. He's my best friend." Lucas felt his whole body stiff hearing that, he began to feel that something was wrong with all this.

  
"How was your date?"

  
"Why do you want to know?" Lucas asked

  
"Because ..." Maurice approached Lucas. He stood so close that he could feel Maurice's perfume. The guy leaned closer and whispered softly.

  
"Because I asked him to do that" Maurice moved away from Lucas's face and looked at Lucas with a big smile. Lucas wanted to talk, but he felt his throat ache, his mouth dry and his stomach suddenly nauseous.

  
"What do you mean?" Lucas tried to hold his nerves. He looked at Maurice, defiantly.

  
"This is just a game, Lucas ... all this is just a game" Maurice began to speak and Lucas suddenly remembered Eliott's words.

_Let's play games first ..._ Eliott's voice suddenly rang in his ears.

"Eliott wants something from me. But I don't give it as easily as he wants. So I offer a game."

_He offered me a game. If I won, he would sell it to me without thinking twice._

  
"Games that can satisfy me, of course" Maurice keeps blabbering. And Lucas just kept quiet, he didn't know what to say. All this makes him too confused, disappointed and angry at the same time.

  
"Do you know what that is? I told Eliott to date you and dump you after you fell in love with him. It seems like it worked, I knew Eliott was that great."

_Why are you doing this to me, Eliott? You really want me to be your enemy or what?_

  
"If he wins, I will give him what he wants. But if he loses, he won't get what he wants. Eliott is an obsessed guy. He won't give up until he gets what he wants, no wonder you fall in love with him "

Never in his life did he feel so sad like this. And Eliott made it worse. If he knew all this was just for play, Lucas swore he would not let Eliott anesthetize his love this deep. But it was too late, he had fallen in love with Eliott.

"When I say your life will never be happy, I prove it to you. You must be careful, but you ignore my words. And look at yourself now ... pathetic."

  
Lucas did not look at Maurice. He just bowed his head still too surprised by everything that happened. He didn't care how Maurice had trampled on his pride now, because that was normal for someone like Murice. The only thing on his mind is ...

  
_How can you do this to me, Eliott ..._

He felt Maurice's hand on his shoulder. He lowered his head slightly, and whispered in Lucas's ear.

  
"You know what? Fuck you with your arrogance, Lallemant!" And Maurice took his hands off his shoulder and looked at Lucas with a satisfied smile. There is no guilt. And then just left, leaving Lucas who was still stuck in his place.

  
Lucas turned his head to Maurice for a moment as the guy's back turned farther away, he saw the shadow of Eliott going away, as if it were Eliott and not Maurice. Lucas's face suddenly turned into anger. He can't be fooled. And he does't like that, especially when the person who fooled him is the same person who stole his heart. For a moment he remembered Yann's words at the time, about what he could do when someone hurt him.

_Kill him!_


End file.
